Love on the Hogwarts Express
by rye-chan
Summary: Draco always thought Harry hated him. He's proven wrong in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts train for almost two hours. What will Ron and Hermione think when they find out? sequel pending


Love on the Hogwarts Express

It is Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts and he is just as excited about going back now as he was the first time. Harry's bright green eyes were shining as the afternoon sun gleamed through the train's window, reflecting in the emerald orbs that trapped all who looked into them long enough. His dark, raven colored hair shifted lightly as the breeze from the open window blew his midnight locks around gently.

Harry was sitting with his two best friends, Hermione granger and Ronald Weasley, talking to them about his summer holiday moments before. Now the wizard sighed in boredom and stood up. He told Hermione and Ron he'd be back later, that he was going to wander around the train for a while.

Harry had been walking for a short time when a blonde haired boy came out of a compartment just ahead of him. Harry saw it was none other than Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house. The Gryffindor hoped the Slytherin wouldn't notice him but he did.

Malfoy sneered as he made his way over to Potter, his movements graceful but also showing his arrogance. Harry sighed as he waited for Draco to say something to him.

"Hey, Potter, you know what's going on at Hogwarts this year?" Draco asked in a bragging manner, knowing full well what was happening.

"I know there's something going on but not exactly what it is." Harry replied as he went to continue his wandering but Malfoy blocked his path.

"Do you want to know what it is?" The blonde asked tauntingly.

Harry shrugged.

"Not particularly." The dark haired wizard answered knowing it would annoy Malfoy.

The Slytherin glared at the Gryffindor, irritated that he didn't want to know and watched as the younger teen went to walk away. Draco became furious as Harry stopped a few steps away and turned back around.

"I want to ask you something." The dark haired teen said.

"What?" Malfoy asked sounding curious.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

The question surprised Draco and for a moment he couldn't answer. He then got really irritated.

"I recall offering you friendship first year but you rejected me, remember?" Malfoy responded with a glare.

"That's because you did it the wrong way." Harry retorted.

"There's a right and wrong way?" Draco scoffed.

"Yes, there is. When you offered to be my friend you were rude, stuck up, and acted superior to everyone around you. And the fact that you're pureblood and rich doesn't matter-"

"What do you mean doesn't matter?!" Draco interrupted angrily.

"To me, it doesn't matter to me. You throw that around all the time and it pisses people off." Harry finished calmly.

"You hate me though so it's a waste of time to try something new." Malfoy said grudgingly.

"I barely know you Draco. The only side of you I've ever seen is the sneering and stuck up part. And yes, that side of you I hate." Potter explained.

Draco looked at Harry, really looked at him, and noticed he was being honest. The blonde wizard could see that the younger teen wanted to try to get to know him. Malfoy also seemed to see for the first time how beautiful Potter was. Draco stepped forward and stood right in front of Harry, placing his hands on either side of the dark haired wizard's head. He slowly leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

Harry, panicking slightly, pressed himself against the wall behind him. He hit his head on the wall, not realizing how close to it he already was.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked nervously as his heart pounded in his chest.

"For once, don't fight with me." Draco whispered, his breath tickling the younger wizard's face.

Draco closed the remaining distance between them as he covered Harry's lips with his own. Soon after, the blonde slid his tongue across the dark haired teen's lips, inviting him out to play.

Harry kissed Draco back, surprised at how good it felt, and the two ran their hands through each other's hair. The Slytherin then wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist, Harry wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. Both teens wanted to be as close as possible but it wasn't enough. Draco broke their kiss and started placing butterfly kisses along Harry's jaw line up to his ear.

"Can I have you?" Draco whispered, his voice full of longing.

"Yes." Harry answered back quietly.

The blonde kissed the dark haired wizard again and then led him into an empty compartment next to his own. They shut and locked the door, performed silencing spells so no one would hear them, and closed the blinds, making sure there were no gaps in them before they continued where they left off.

Harry pulled Draco into a deep kiss, their tongues entwining and weaving together as they wrapped their arms around each other. Draco wanted more and started removing their clothes, their shirts disappearing first. The blonde Slytherin ran his hands up and down the Gryffindor's well toned chest, loving how he felt. Wanting to see and touch more of his soon to be lover, the older wizard rid them both of their pants and boxers.

As they lay on the floor Draco held himself over Harry, taking in and admiring how gorgeous he was completely naked. He slid his hands along those strong legs that would soon be wrapped around his waist, kissing down the dark haired teen's neck. Malfoy heard Potter sigh, knowing he liked how he was being touched.

"Draco." Harry sighed again.

The blonde knew what his ex-rival wanted and was all too happy to comply. He cast a quick lubrication spell, coating his large throbbing member graciously. He was about to coat a few of his fingers in order to prepare Harry but was stopped. Draco looked at him in confusion.

"I want you now." Harry said, his voice filled with lust and longing.

"Okay." Draco replied and positioned himself at the younger wizard's entrance.

Slowly, the blonde slipped inside of the dark haired teen's tight heat and he gasped in pure pleasure. It took every ounce of his control not to start thrusting wildly into the boy beneath him.

When Draco first entered him, Harry whimpered in pain. His entire body tensed up as he dug his finger nails deep into the blonde's back, drawing blood. He knew Draco didn't care because the blonde refused to move until Harry told him to and whispered caring things into his ear.

After a few minutes the Gryffindor relaxed and told the Slytherin to move. He complied and the younger teen felt it as Draco pulled out slowly, half way, and slide back in again. These slow and careful movements went on for a few minutes before Harry gasped out at Draco to go faster. The blonde complied and increased his thrusts.

In and out, fast and hard, Draco was moving as both he and Harry moaned out in pleasure. Their bodies moved together perfectly as more and more sweat accumulated on them, the slight friction making it all the more enjoyable. Malfoy felt the dark haired teen wrap his strong legs around his waist, making him go deeper and deeper with each thrust. All too soon both wizards felt a tightening in their lower abdomens and knew what was going to happen next. Stars seemed to shoot out in front of their eyes like fireworks as both teens screamed out each other's names, Harry releasing along their lower torsos and Draco releasing deep inside Harry.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry as both panted and attempted to get their breathing under control. Both were still breathing somewhat heavy but could talk again and move. The blonde lifted himself enough so that he could look into the dark haired boy's face and eyes, his arms shaking a little. His misty silver eyes were clouded with lust as he looked into the shining, emerald colored eyes that always trapped him within their depths.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked quietly as he stroked Harry's cheek.

"I'm fine." Harry answered with a smile.

The Slytherin smiled back as he leaned down and claimed the Gryffindor's lips once again. They wrapped their arms around each other once more and Harry rolled them over suddenly. The older teen didn't care and slid his hands up and down the smooth back of his lover, caressing the warm flesh.

Harry sat up then, breaking their kiss, and stared down into those mystical silver eyes he loved. He ran his hands along Draco's chest and abs as he slid himself over the older teen's groin. He could feel the blonde's member grow at his slightest touch and lifted himself up. Harry slowly lowered himself onto Draco's solid shaft and moaned out at the same time as his lover did.

"Damn it Harry…" Draco moaned out in pleasure, "It feels so amazing being inside you!"

"Ah, Draco, move with me!" Harry gaped out as he started rocking his hips forward and backward.

Draco bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out in ecstasy as he watched Harry impale himself over and over again on his shaft. It was a beautiful and erotic sight as the dark haired teen rose and fell on Draco's member, sweat dripping all over him, plastering his midnight locks to his forehead.

The blonde loved how his lover threw his head back in pleasure, his lips parted ever so slightly as he panted and moaned, how his leg and abdominal muscles tightened and contracted as he moved. But most of all Draco loved how they reached their climaxes at exactly the same time and Harry's rectal muscles tightened around his shaft, making his climax all the more intense as he filled his lover with his seed.

Harry loved feeling Draco release inside him, filling him with his liquid warmth. He was about to fall forward onto his lover's chest but the blonde sat up and caught him in his arms. They held each other close as Draco carefully brought Harry down to the floor and lay beside him, gently pulling out of his love in the process. They kissed lovingly as Draco pulled a cloak over them, covering their glamorous, sweaty, and naked forms.

After their kiss Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder, cuddling against him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and sighed in contentment. Within minutes the new lovers were fast asleep. The trains movements and sounds acting as a strange, hypnotic lullaby.

A whistle sounded alerting the train's passengers that they had fifteen minutes left before reaching Hogsmeade station. To Harry and Draco the whistle sounded like a far away alarm, waking them from their very enjoyable dreams. Slowly they opened their eyes and went to get up only to find that they were still tangled together. They smiled at each other and reluctantly got up.

They dressed in sleepy silence and left the newly christened compartment. Before heading to their original compartments Draco pulled Harry to himself and kissed him passionately. They said temporary good-byes and went their separate ways for the time being. When they arrived at their compartments both were instantly asked the same question.

"Where were you Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked sounding worried.

"Draco, where'd you go?" Crabbe and Goyle asked curiously.

Both teens answered their friends somewhat honestly.

"I was talking to Draco Malfoy." Harry answered laughing a little.

"I was speaking with Harry Potter." Draco replied annoyed that he was being quizzed.

Both boys' friends were stunned but Hermione was the only one who knew something else went on. She left it alone for the time being as all the students on the train changed into their school uniforms. When the train came to a halt ten minutes later all the students climbed out onto the platform. The second through seventh years took the horse drawn carriages, though the horses were invisible thestrals. The first years took little boats across the lake with Hagrid.

All the students filed in to the entrance hall and headed to the great hall where breakfast, lunch, and dinner were always held. Each student went to their particular house table and sat down, chatting with friends until the sorting of the first years started. Once the first years were assigned their houses all the students and staff ate their fill of delicious food and drink. Dumbledore made his usual speech of forbidden places, school rules, and banned objects that no one obeyed.

Then the big news was shared; Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard tournament would be held at Hogwarts that year. Everyone was excited about it and about the visitors from other countries that would be competing as well. After all announcements were finished the headmaster dismissed the students and they all headed to their houses, all except Hermione.

The young witch pulled Harry to a deserted corridor and looked at him in silence.

"What did you and Malfoy really do?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry considered her for a moment, unsure if he really wanted to tell her or not. He decided to tell her, knowing she was very trustworthy.

"We slept together." Harry answered with a blush.

Whatever answer Hermione was expecting it wasn't that one. Her eyes widened in shock as her jaw fell open.

"Y-you s-s-sl-" Hermione stuttered out but was interrupted.

"Yeah, Granger, we did." Draco said defensively as he closed the distance between him and the two before him. When he was beside Harry he wrapped an arm around his love's waist.

Hermione looked at both boys, her face turning a bright red. Before speaking again she pulled herself together and cleared her throat, hoping that would help to keep her from stuttering again. Draco cut her before she even opened her mouth though.

"Is it a problem we're together?" The Slytherin asked as he glared daggers at Hermione.

Hermione looked at him in surprise then looked at Harry. She saw him smiling at Draco and she giggled before answering the blonde.

"No, of course it's not a problem." The witch said with a smile, "I was just surprised, that's all."

Draco was taken aback by Hermione's acceptance of him being with one her best friends but also relieved.

"Have you told Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, they were…" The blonde couldn't think of a good word to describe his idiot friends' reactions; Hermione filled it in for him.

"Crabbe and Goyle." She laughed and so did Harry when Draco agreed with her.

"Are you going to tell Weasley?" Draco asked his lover and Hermione.

"Er…" The two friends looked at each other then at Draco, "Yeah, after we leave school." Harry said as Hermione worried about the red head's reaction.

"He can't take it that bad." Malfoy said in disbelief.

"Who can't take what that bad?"

Draco, Harry, and Hermione spun around and saw Ron standing before them.

"Uh…" the three started but none of them could think of anything to say as an explanation of what Malfoy had just said.

Ron looked at them curiously and glanced down for a moment. His eyes widened as he saw that Draco had his arm around Harry's waist.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Ron shouted as he pointed at Harry's waist.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other and gulped.


End file.
